This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Drilling systems use pressurized fluid (e.g., hydraulic fluid) to operate various pieces of equipment (e.g., blowout preventers) while drilling or extracting natural resources (e.g., oil, natural gas). In order to regulate the pressurized fluid, drilling systems use pressure regulators. Some of these pressure regulators use axial movement of a piston to open and close supply and vent ports to block over-pressurization of various components. Unfortunately, as the pressure regulator controls the pressure of the fluid, the piston may oscillate rapidly creating instability in the fluid flow (e.g., hammering, chattering).